With the diversified development of life, some people choose to release their accumulated stress by leisure activities and pursue a fresh and exciting leisure activity, so that toy guns such as BB guns, paintball guns, and air guns apparently become one of the popular contemporary leisure activities. To improve the fun, most toy guns come with a single or burst shooting option, but the burst mechanism of the conventional burst toy guns includes complicated components and has the issues of bad coordination and inefficient action between components, and thus resulting in a poor effect such as producing a non-continuous burst action or an incomplete operation or increasing the cost due to a complicated structure.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the discloser of this disclosure conducted extensive research and provided a feasible design to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.